In the past, grab irons and handholds have normally been made of one piece of material and formed into desired shape. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,612 (1946).
However, with a one piece device, car builders and repair facilities must stock many different size handholds. This requires a great deal of space and expense to maintain such an inventory.